gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
In Your Eyes
In Your Eyes ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dramen á la Hollywood, und wird von Will zusammen mit den New Directions gesungen. Mit diesem Lied möchte Will sich Emma zurückholen, welche sich momentan bei ihrer Schwester zu Hause befindet und sich im Bett eingerollt hat, nachdem sie von ihrer eigenen Hochzeit davon gerannt ist. Der Song beginnt und Will steigt singend aus seinem Auto aus. Er läuft durch den Schnee auf das Haus zu, während ihm die New Directions folgen und ihn im Hintergrund begleiten. Emma hört seine Stimme und geht, um das ganze zu überprüfen, ans Fenster. Sie öffnet es und sieht Will, der eine Boom-Box hochhält, was der Szene aus dem Film "Teen Lover" nachempfunden ist. Am Ende schickt Will die New Directions fort, damit er in Ruhe mit Emma reden kann, wobei die zwei beschließen, noch mal von vorne anzufangen. Das Original stammt von Peter Gabriel aus seinem fünften Studioalbum "So" aus dem Jahr 1986. Der Song ist außerdem auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Teen Lover" aus dem Jahr 1989 enthalten. Lyrics Will mit den New Directions: Love I get so lost, sometimes Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart When I want to run away I drive off in my car But whichever way I go I come back to the place you are All my instincts, they return And the grand facade, so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside New Directions (Will): In your eyes (In your eyes) In your eyes (The light the heat) In your eyes (I am complete) In your eyes (I see the doorway) In your eyes (to a thousand churches) In your eyes (The resolution) In your eyes (of all my fruitless searches) In your eyes (Oh, I see the light and the heat) In your eyes, the light the heat (Oh, I want to be that complete) In your eyes, the light the heat Will: I want to touch the light The heat I see in your eyes Will mit den New Directions: Love, I don't like to see so much pain So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away I get so tired of working so hard for our survival I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive And all my instincts, they return And the grand facade, so soon will burn Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside In your eyes New Directions: Your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) In your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Will mit den New Directions: In your eyes (Unique: Ooh!) Will mit den New Directions (New Directions): In your eyes (Your eyes) The light the heat (Your eyes) I am complete (In your eyes) I see the doorway (In your eyes) to a thousand churches. (Your eyes) The resolution (Your eyes) of all my fruitless searches (In your eyes) Unique: Oohh! Will (New Directions): (In your eyes) Oh, I see the light and the heat (In your eyes) Oh, (In your eyes) I want to be that complete (In your eyes) I want to touch the light, (In your eyes) The heat I see Will mit den New Directions: In your eyes (Unique: Yeah!) Will (Unique): In your eyes (Oh woah, oh woah) In your eyes (Oh la) In your eyes (Ooh la oh) Will: In your eyes Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester